BeWitch This
by K.A. Truthsearch
Summary: Journal of Mina Rinelli, you aver teen age witchintraining. She got problems, but hey who doesn't
1. Intro

Hey all you people!  
  
This is areally fun fic that I've been working for awhile. It will have other entries, its justlike a journal. It's going to be like my creative journal that I can write in every night and ponder my life as an author. Please review, I love hearing opinions. Mina has an odd family but who doesn't.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or anyting associated with him, I'm just borrowing the concept from the goddess of all this magical, JK. Switch Lane is not mine either. Than to Jon @ the i Hogwarts Insdier/i for the the street name.   
  
Your faithful and sometime stressed-out beyond belief author,  
  
----K.A. Truthsearch 


	2. First Entry

July 10th, 2001 /\ Home in Switch Lane   
  
I know that to be a family you have to have a certain type of respect for everyone living around you. Sometimes I feel as if that certain type of respect isn't included in my family. Even though families don't scarily have to democracies it would be nice for them to be so. My father says that the oldest male is always the patriarch; it has been like that in my family for centuries on end. Even before my great-grandfather can remember that has been the Rinelli custom, "The Patriarch makes the rules in this house." of course when you have a family that is all Italian and who the women of the family make way to much food for anyone's good. But whatever, I'm only 14 there's not much to say about me; I'm just the second child of Paulo. That's my title, If not called by name I am always "Daughter of Paulo." Ah well, what you can do.  
  
Anyway, enough about my very different family, more about me. I am Mina Leana Rinelli, second child and only daughter of Paulo and Natalia Rinelli, joint owners of Viva la Roma, the most famous Italian restaurant I know of here in England. Yes, I have been to Milan and yes, I have been shopping there, but no I have not been up in the Leaning Tower of Pisa. I haven't done everything there is to do in Italy. I don't have an accent, (as far as I know but you have to remember that I live with Italians, and my accent is if defiantly softer, and even then maybe not non-existent compared to theirs) My mother is a great cook and is the Head Chef in the restaurant near our mansion. Father in the Manager and my big brother and be work there. It is the most popular since is run with the current owner of the chain. I'm the hostess since father doesn't let anyone under 18 wait tables. I only have 3 years to go. My birthday is in November. My family believes in manual labor and that is all we get. We, as a family have always gotten done what we need to get done, with our own sweat and blood. Even if it means push-ups from mother if we didn't wash the dishes.   
  
I live a fairly normal life here in London, I go to boarding school ever year and I come home with piles of homework for my teachers every summer. I do the homework, get the letter and go back to school. A process I will be repeating until I'm 17. Which is when we graduate at school. I will have lived with my 4 four friends in my house for 7 years for 9 months out of the year. That's longer than my life with my parents during these long years. I've learned to accept the fact that even though the cooking is good at school, mamma makes better spaghetti; but then again, doesn't she make better everything? I lie out of a considerably large trunk for the majority of the years and every summer I get a new wardrobe for good grades. The more A's I get the more my cash increases. The only problem is I didn't last year. My total A-count was 5 out of 8. I was scolded for my atrocious History Grade only because I should know my Latin (which I do) and that the Roman Empire history has been drilled into my head to the point of be being able to recite the speech my father gives me every time my father gives me the talk on how witches and wizards influenced the rise and fall of the Roman Empire. And oh yeah I forgot to mention, I witch-in-training.  
  
It's different and all being a witch, but you get used to it after your father had a nervous breakdown and turned to sofa into and ostrich. I take what I get, If I get a fast bird to chase around the house all day, so be it. It's the rules of nature in my house and I live by them. Sometimes, because there's this boy……just kidding I'm no "Omigod There he is!!" kind of girl. I've been kissed and I've never had a boyfriend. It's all because I have a low self-esteem level and I curse too much. I've had detention way to many times for the amount of curse words I use. I won't even begin to tell you about my detention with Professor Vector last year. Man, was she mad when I dropped to f-bomb in her class after I tipped over my pyramid of numbers last year. I picked most of them up, much to the dislike of the numbers, I had tiny little bite marks where the 7's kept chomping down on me whenever I picked one up.   
  
I was very close to failing my Transfiguration final last year all because my button still had wings. And I didn't know the correct Incantation triangle for the box turtle into a box. I was so frustrated I did fine in the class though. I got an A both semesters. As a result, and punishment for my yearly average, I get a few hundred to go shopping for new clothes. I buy Muggle clothes only because I can and because I hate the way robes make me feel, I itch all over after school gets out and they are much more interesting. Even though I don't take a Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, I just understand them. Since my father's restaurant is open to both worlds, but is only a chain in the Wizarding world, I get to understand the muggles who come and go.   
  
I have to go how they want me to was the dishes. No more push-ups!!!  
  
--Mina 


	3. Second Entry

++July 13th, 2001 /\ Still Home in Switch Lane  
  
My Lord, I haven't written for a while. It took me like 2 days to find this journal. Greg (My 17 teen year old brother) stole it again from me. He passed his Apparation test and he Apparated right into my room when I was out shopping with mamma. I bought my school stuff yesterday and that's when he stole it. I magically lock my room, and the normal Alohomora won't work on it. I have a special spell I use on it to get it open; I had forgotten that Apparation can cross any border accept powerful magical barriers. Like the one mamma put up when she was throwing things at father because….well, never mind. That's a longer story than I'm willing to write, I bought just one new book this year, I Standard Book of Spells Grade 4 /I . That's the only new one I get every year. Oh well, It's a little boring. I got a few more on Astronomy only because I almost failed that class last year. Anyway, shopping for new things is always fun. The Apothecary stinks as always and I broke two of my vials last year when my Shrinking Solution backfired.   
  
Greg says I'm worthless, He and I had a fight about who gets better grades. He won. He always wins. He can recite Every single Incantation Triangle for every single Transfiguration spell up to his sixth year. It's disgusting. I wish I could do that, my brain is just smaller than normal I guess. His grades stink in Arithmancy, I got A's last year, but he got B minuses. The whole entire year. I don't think Professor Vector has put together that we are siblings yet, just because of our grades and similar attitudes in class. (Except for the fact he uses I use more curse words in one day than he uses in a year.) We're in different houses too. He's in Hufflepuff and I'm in Ravenclaw. It's so weird, I should have been in Hufflepuff, and he should have been in Ravenclaw. He's the smart and noble one, I'm just a nobody. I'm just Greg's little sister…aw isn't she cute?' All of the Hufflepuff girls fall over Greg just because he's got these deep gray eyes and this square jaw and this really nice brown hair. He's not all that beautiful up close, and he's not all that nice up close either. He's rude and mean to me, and he invades my privacy. I really have to get Jill to teach me some of those Grecian Curses. Jill's family is Greek and they lived on the foot of Mt. Olympus for a few thousand years. It's very scary to watch her close her eyes and recite her entire family tree back to her, like, 1,000 times great somethingorother.   
  
More about my friends, there are three other girls in my year with me. Jillian (Jill) Persephone, she's the Geek one. Her family was named after the goddess. Kate Trazella Kasten. We called her K.T. She's the artistic one, she has painted the ceiling above her bed every year and when they paint over it every summer she just does it again. The last one, besides me, is Zela Yonstalg. She's very quiet and she has never said more than a few words to me in one sitting. She's Egyptian and after a little conference with Professor Dumbledore about her. She is related to the Pharaohs of Ancient Egypt. In her blood line there have been traces of Nefertitti and a little of King Tut, although her real history is a tad undefined because of her incommunicado attitude, she really is a classic example of an Ancient Egyptian. She's beautiful she had a date for the Yule Ball last year even though she was only in the third year. And Believe it or not a Slytherin asked her second, and a Gryffindor got first dibs. His name was Kufu Audio. Their names match, it's so cute!! The Slytherin, Darien Prin, didn't like this arrangement very much, let's just say Kufu had some problems getting his robe off the night after the Ball. I wasn't there, but I did have someone ask me, but I'm not going to get into that today.   
  
This year might be fun, we actually have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that has stayed at school for more than one year. This will be her second year here. Kitty Wells is her name and she is really nice. She's a great teacher and she believes in practical and book lessons. We get the work and then we actually get to try it out. The last time Hogwarts had a teacher like that was…hmmmm….'93 I think. That was the werewolf. I think, oh well My mentor who is going to be in the Ministry this year was a first year when he taught; his class though he was an excellent and very fair teacher. Professor Wells is like that she gives you the grade you deserve whether it be a 2 or a 10. My puppy just jumped onto my lap, he's a chocolate lab and his name is Canyon. I named his, my parents seem to think I'm the only one who can full describe something. So they gave me a week to looked at him and decide what his name will be. His eyes a blue, which is different for a lab, and when you look into them they seem to be endless, like tiny pits of puppy love. Okay enough with the love stuff. I'm starting to get a headache. Holy Crap! It's midnight, I'm tired now that I finally looked at my watch. Until tomorrow.  
  
--Mina 


	4. Third and Fourth Entry

++July 20th, 2001 /\ On Vacation in France (The Riviera)  
  
That's it I give on up on the whole vacation with the family, thing. All they do is drink their martinis and bask in the sun, the whole entire day. I'm sick of being on the beach, (I never thought I would say that.) I want to go and walk on the Champs-Eelezé, shop and see cute French boys. (Boy that's something you don't hear from me everyday) I'm stuck in stupid Nice where all there are men in thongs and topless girls. It is not a very pleasant sight. I want to go to Paris where it's less hot and there are more things to do!! Hold on, wait… mamma has just called me downstairs…  
  
YES!! We're heading to Paris in half an hour. I'm already packed, I've been packed since before I got out my journal. I finally get to go shopping. Cute French boys rule!! I have to go and I promise I'll write the second I get there, Jill will be so jealous; her family stays in Greece every summer.   
  
--Mina  
  
++Later on the 20th /\ Paris  
  
Father somehow found us a hotel for the few days we're staying here. It's about 5 minutes outside the city, but it's more like five hours when you try and drive there. Father got us here fast it took us about 2 hours driving. I read most of the time. Greg was looking over my shoulder the whole time while was reviewing my Arithmancy homework. He tried to tell something I was doing wrong, but he kept getting his facts mixed up and I ended up proving him wrong. I'm defiantly not a whiz at Arithmancy; it just comes a bit more naturally to me now that I understand most of it. He's had about 3 years of it and I've only had 1 but I still seem to beat him when father quizzes us other magical properties of the letters of the alphabet. I know every single one; Greg only beat me on Q, Z, and L. Here we go again, father quizzing us now that Greg brought it up. I'll write in here.   
  
Father: Someone name the magical property of A for your pappi.  
  
Me: First letter and most prominent of the vowels, most used letter in spells.  
  
Father: B?  
  
Greg: It's the…the ummm *put head in hands and snaps fingers*  
  
Me: No direct relation with any other letter. It's mostly used in spells dealing with movement   
  
Father: Good Mina! Let's give your brother a chance to catch up with you. Q?  
  
G: Least used of the letters: Used with spells of water.  
  
Father: Good son, now who ever gets this one will either tie it up or win entirely.  
  
Me: Shoot  
  
Father: G.  
  
Greg: Directly related to…  
  
Me: Directly related to the magical property of the number seven with the same properties of which.  
  
Mamma: Good job Mina, but we all know that your brother was trying his best.   
  
Greg: *Sits in astonished silence*  
  
Father: Well we know who the Grammatica champion in the family is.  
  
One on my very few moments of glory this summer. Of course they will be expecting an A+ this year in Arithmancy. I'll work for it. Any way we can't do anything until our deal with the French ministry is settled. We are staying in a Muggle Hotel and we're not to do magic except when we are by ourselves. The ministry is going to monitor is just in case we do something to harm the French tourism frenzy. I get my own room, it is so awesome, even thought it's really small and my parents are just a door away it's still cool. Mamma thought I needed a place to get away from father and Greg. I agreed, very loudly, so they could hear from the room next door. This is will be the place mamma can come and shut the door if she wants to. I have my own bathroom and everything, it's so cool. I'm used to not doing many things by magic, except at school, so all of the muggle things in this room don't bother me. Father can work every single one, it's so cool to see him try and teach me and Greg how to work the Television. TV (As the muggles call it) is actually a fair source of entertainment. I find a few things on there I like. I have fun playing with all the muggle clothes that I brought. And I have fun pulling a supermodel over the air vent. I think there's come famous American actress that did that, I can't think of her name at the moment. Mother and I are going shopping. Time to spend money. We'll go and get the money exchanged to French money when we tour the ministry. I have to go. Mother says I look great. She my mamma she supposed to say that. Do I?  
  
--Mina 


	5. Fifth Entry

++July 22nd 2001 /\ Le Villa des Chats.  
  
The name of our hotel is the 'House of Cats" in French; it was very funny when I told my parents what it means. They asked me how I knew; I told them that I wasn't completely blind to the outside world. They rolled there eyes and said something in Italian, which I couldn't make out. Greg just scowled, he's like that, he probably understood what mamma and father said, having lived in Italy for about 3 and half years and had grown up with that language and not English, like me, for the most however. My first word was mamma in Italian. My parents were so proud of me when I said it that the next moth they moved to England. Gee, that shows how much they love me, having been told to speak one language and then switching to another within the next month. I imagine that I wash very confused.   
  
Anyway shopping was fun. We bought so much I can even name it. My mother splurged for so much extra stuff, that my father cursed in two languages when we got home and told him. Ah well, that's life in the Rinelli household. I have so much stuff for school that I think I'm going to have to choose what I'm taking to school and then take some home and collect the rest of winter break. The French obviously don't believe in seasons, because she bought stuff for ever season; jackets, shorts and sweaters, you name it, we bought it. She bought this awesome winter coat that goes down to my knees and it's lined with faux fur, it's really warm. And then we bought these really cool screen t-shirts that are all in French. I had fun translating them. I bought stuff for all of my friends. All of them get little models of the Eiffel Tower and Jill gets a screen t-shirt that has the word Greece in French on it. K.T. gets this really cool paint set, I think she can figure it out and she's getting a little model of one of Monet's paintings. Zela is getting a necklace that is full of rhinestones and other things. She loves jewelry and I thought that this would be a nice edition to her extensive collection. My guys friends, who I forgot to tell you about are all getting French candy and the Eiffel Tower model.  
  
My guy friends…hmmmm…where to begin with the boys? Well there's Mathis, he's really funny, he can tell jokes t hat make you laugh for days afterwards. Then there's Dane, he's Mr. Suave and Debonair, he's a ladies man, what can I say? We throw ourselves at him, literally (but that was only once, and he wasn't wearing a shirt; long story) Next there's Kris, he's K.T.'s and we respect that. They have been together since the second year, it's really cute. Then there's Tobias, he's the loud obnoxious and rude one, we love him anyway. He'll listen for hours to your many issues. And Last but certainly not least there's Xavier, he's the different one. He's a great guy, I love him. He and I have known each other longer than we can remember; we're like siblings (I wish I could trade him for Greg) that's all of the 4th year guys. Me, K.T, Jill, Zela, (sort of, when she's in a good mood) Mathis, Dane, Kris, Tobias, and Xavier, are all know among the teachers as the 4th good goof troupe. It's our nature we're always together and we have only fought a few times over stupid things and sometimes there are relationships, but none since the second year with K.T. and Kris. We've been through a lot together school, growing up, family issues, (Tobias's grandfather died last year, we helped him through that), and our many other problems, we all intend of keeping touch when school is over, but until then we're the 4th good goof troupe.   
  
I got to go we're leaving again in the morning for home. I have things to do till then so I'll write when I'm done with all of my homework!! AHHHHHHHH!!! Homework attacks!!!!  
  
--Mina 


	6. Sixth Entry

++August 3rd 2001 /\ Home Again

I haven't written for so long! It seems like school work inhaled my life spat it out the other end. I'm exhausted from all of the essays I had to write . My potion's essay had to be a foot and half of parchment. Greg thought it was funny to make my writing smaller every night so I had to write more. I go to the point where I had to used a magnifying glass to read it. Then when father changed it back to my normal writing I had four pages. I don't know if that's good or bad but I hate my brother. Anyway, Greg is convinced he can help me in every subject, except for Divination, he didn't take it. That must a blessing in disguise even though there are two teachers now, (Ever since 1995 when The Centaur came to teach) I have him, Firenze, I mean, I've learned a lot from him, his class room is so cool, its like being in the middle of a forest a night, I don't think it's ever daytime. 

Life is still weird here at home, Canyon is growing really fast, The bigger he gets the smaller he thinks he is. It very funny to watch him get himself stuck between the couch and the wall, we always get him out, but he just sits there like it doesn't bother him that he can barely move. Our uncle Jeff lives in the Amazon and he always brings me back things we he visits. He visited at the end of July and he brought me a parrot, a parrot, of all things. (Greg got a turtle, he was thrilled to tears, really) Jeff says that I can use the parrot (whose name is Tropic) just like an owl. That perked me up. I've had and owl before, Nusia (our barn owl) has always been the family owl. He's a little senile anyway. I'm sure I'll be the only one at Hogwarts with a tropical bird. 

Anyway I had 2 letters when I got home, one from K.T. and one from Xavier I paste them in here:

Mina,

Ohmigod!!!! You'll never believe what happened to me this summer!! I was just doodling a picture of a landscape outside on the balcony of the hotel we are staying at in Rome and my then my mum told me that they were going to sent it in with my application to Idyllwild. They're sending me to Idyllwild! Isn't that great!! I get to see Italy and I get to do the thing I love all the time!!! No more Hogwarts for me. I promise I'll write you and everyone else. When I get my acceptance letter I'll be sure to tell all or you about it.

I love all of you bunches,

K.t. Kasten

Mina,

How's your summer been going? I haven't heard from you since school ended. How's your family? Its Greg still annoying? I know these things, Mina, I'm a guy. Mom says I have to go shopping with you and your mom this summer. Know you, your probably spent all of your money already. But that's okay. I'll splurge fro something if you promise to get me always from my mother. Owl me an answer.

Always and forever,

----Xavier

I can't express my opinions right now I have ti do dishes again!! KT CAN'T GO!!!!!

--Mina


End file.
